


The Teapot

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: A flea market wasn’t in their plans, but when Will saw the sign, it only took a little convincing to get Hannibal to agree. A dirt path lead the way to a battered barn, hay piled in the corners. The makeshift aisles funneled the crowd clockwise. Typically, Will would shrink from such a large gathering, but somehow this assembly of men in overalls and silver haired old ladies felt like his people.

  They walked around to each table twice before returning to the object of Hannibal’s desire. The teapot had its charm, but he could only imagine what Hannibal was going to do with it.

  Will reached back to tug out his wallet. “Just let me do the talking.” He could hear his father’s voice - never pay full price for anything.

  Hannibal kept his eyes on the prize. “Why?”

  Another customer bumped past, jostling Will’s arm. “People like me.”





	

A flea market wasn’t in their plans, but when Will saw the sign, it only took a little convincing to get Hannibal to agree. A dirt path lead the way to a battered barn, hay piled in the corners. The makeshift aisles funneled the crowd clockwise. Typically, Will would shrink from such a large gathering, but somehow this assembly of men in overalls and silver haired old ladies felt like his people.

They walked around to each table twice before returning to the object of Hannibal’s desire. The teapot had its charm, but he could only imagine what Hannibal was going to do with it.

Will reached back to tug out his wallet. “Just let me do the talking.” He could hear his father’s voice - never pay full price for anything.

Hannibal kept his eyes on the prize. “Why?”

Another customer bumped past, jostling Will’s arm. “People like me.”

“Really?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

Will sighed. “Oh, come on. Don’t pout.”

“I don’t pout.”

“Your lip is swelling then.”

“My lip is fine.” As haughty as Will had ever seen him.

“I just meant that people are more comfortable with me.”

Stepping up to the table, Will scoped out the vendor while Hannibal scanned a few bits of rhinestone jewelry. “Like an old shoe.”

“Hey now -”

“You said comfortable.”

Will drew back and flashed a smile. “I’ve got these.”

“Dimples?”

“Yep.”

“An impressive asset.”

“You’re an asset,” Will snapped. Hannibal waited. “I mean -”

“And wit too. You get more likable by the moment.”

“Dick.”

Hannibal blinked coyly. “No thank you. Perhaps when we get home.”

Will’s jaw set. “Look, they’ll see you coming a mile away. You and your cashmere sweater.”

“I thought you liked this sweater?”

A voice interrupted. “Help you?”

Will flicked his chin towards the teapot. “The teapot. How much?”

“Fifty.”

Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a bill. “No way. I’ll give you twenty.”

The man slid his eyes over to Hannibal, taking a long look. “I’m sure your boyfriend can afford it.”

Hannibal glanced at Will, then back. “Oh, we’re not together.”

Will’s mouth snapped shut just in time to silence a fuck you. He gathered his calm as Hannibal strolled away to watch from a distance.

A few minutes later -

“Here’s your teapot.”

Cradling it, Hannibal sighed fondly. “You shouldn’t have.”

There was something about seeing him clutching an old, chipped teapot. Will flushed with pride in spite of himself. “Yeah, well.”

Hannibal took his hand as they made their way back to the car, swinging his arm. “I’ll pay you back.”

Will looked up at a picture perfect sky, taking it all in. Squeezing Hannibal’s hand, he returned a gentle smile. “You already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
